Another Player for the Game of Thrones
by jelaineruby
Summary: Summary: Harry Potter and his twin sister Artemis are dark veelas and as such are considered dark creatures. And even with the title as the twins who conquered, they were still persecuted. Harry tried to negotiate with the ministry of magic but they were downright ignored and so in the end they choose to leave magical Britain altogether and end up in the seven kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter and his twin sister Artemis are dark veelas and as such are considered dark creatures. And even with the title as the twins who conquered, they were still persecuted. Harry tried to negotiate with the ministry of magic but they were downright ignored and so in the end they choose to leave magical Britain altogether and end up in the seven kingdoms.

CATELYN

Catelyn or Cat Stark is busy preparing for the upcoming visit of the royal family of the Pacific. It's the very first time in history that a royal family from Essos come and visit Winterfell, let alone the elusive Royal family of the Pacific. The Pacific is the richest and the most progressive country in all over the world and often compared to the Valyria of old. It was said to be a bustling city in the North of Braavos, but it was all pure speculation as no person actually made a visit to this mysterious country. The only contact of them to the outside world is through their tradesman and merchants who sell's unique, high quality and expensive products. It is also said that they were a little bit stiff when ask about anything to do with the Pacific. In Catelyn's mind they all seem like a secretive bunch of folks. Or maybe just paranoid.

That is why Catelyn Stark have gone through the effort to make Winterfell presentable and welcoming to the visiting party. The Pacific are brokering a trading alliance to the Seven Kingdoms and they choose to visit Winterfell first. It is a very taxing job but a very high rewarding one. If the Pacific have an agreement with the North, the North will have no problems in the coming winter.

The Party will be arriving in White Harbor in two days' time. Catelyn has no idea how to handle the royal party, especially as she knows nothing about them except that they're the most powerful family in the richest country in the world. She just hope and pray that everything will be alright and that her children will behave for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddard**

It's the day that the royal party of the Pacific will be arriving at the heart of the North, Winterfell. Cat did a really great job in preparing the castle and his children seems quite excited in greeting their visitors. Robb is trying his best to look old and serious at his right and Sansa is trying to make her dress perfectly presentable.

While Arya and Bran are talking quite animatedly about the warriors that might be coming to visit them. Catelyn is trying to placate their youngest son Rickon who wants to crawl off to the mud. He throws a look at his bastard son Jon, who's been standing in line with the stewards' family. He frowns a little at that but tries to ignore the situation. He'll try to talk to his lady wife later, for now he's going to focus on meeting the King of the Pacific and his family.

"My Lord, the Royal party is seen riding a mile away from the gates, I think they will be here in a few moments my Lord". Said one of the guards stationed at the gate.

"Alright! Tell the others to open the gate and get ready to receive the guest."

"Aye, my Lord"

A few minutes later they can hear the galloping of more than a few dozen of horses and the people of the North brace themselves to welcome the royal party. A few minutes' later two outriders enter the keep proper bearing the sigil of the royal house which consist of a peculiar symbol in gold made of a triangle, a circle and a line that separate the two sides with black background. After them came the next column of riders which Ned thinks is the King and his royal guards. And the last to enter is a huge elaborate carriage with a dozen riders flanking its sides. When the riders are only a few meters away from the welcoming people of the North, they halted their march and a few of them get down on their horses. A lot if not all of them are wearing dark clothing that hides their faces (they dressed like Middle Eastern people) and carrying deadly weapons clearly visible. A few Starks soldiers eying the weapons warily and readying their stances to defend at any moment.

The King, well Ned thought he's the King gets down on his horse with the help of one soldier steadying the beast. Like all of his people he too is wearing dark clothing and a piece of black cloth covering his face. He stands at least 6 feet tall and has a really brilliant green eyes looking out. He walks purposely forward at the awaiting family. The Stark men along with the servants gave a low bow and the women curtsied.

"Lord Stark." Said the man, "Your kingdom is lovely."

"You're Grace, it's an honor to have you here."

Ned have no idea if what he said pleases the King as he cannot see the rest of his face, and as if he just realized that the King lowered the cloth that was covering the half of his face and smiled at the Northern host, almost all the women gasp at that. The King looked fairly young, just passing his teenage years Ned thinks. But above all that, he looks beautiful, Ned can't find any other word to describe him. Yes, Ned have seen a few men that can be considered pretty like the late Prince Rhaegar and one of his Kingsguard Ser Arthur Dayne but now looking at the foreign King, those two don't even seem to compare to his beauty. Hell he's even more beautiful than his own daughter Sansa who Ned thinks is the most beautiful girl in Westeros. Ned throws a glance at his people, and all he could see is great adoration from the women towards the King, even Cat seems blushing at the Kings smile. And the men, they're all staring for the old god's sake. Only he seems not to be too affected by the Kings beauty. Frowning a little Eddard coughs to get the attention of the people and then introduced his family to the King.

The King kisses Cats hands when they introduced and his wife can't seem to look him in the eye. He then shake hands with Robb and Bran, and kisses Sansa's hand and complimenting her. "You have a really nice color of hair my Lady", making Sansa red as her hair for the compliment and then the King turned to Arya. Ned hold his breath, he really hopes Arya wouldn't say anything that would offend the King. "My lady", "My name is Arya and I'm not a lady". The King seems amused with that and ruffled Arya's hair. "Of course you're not."

The door to the carriage opens then and came out a woman wearing a black and golden winter saree and a thin strip of veil covering her face, she wears variousaccessories that jingles every time she moves and when she directed her eyes at the awaiting Starks family and they all saw identical brilliant emerald eyes as the King. She gracefully sauntered to their direction and the King turns his head at the woman. "Ah my sister, may I introduced you to my twin the Princess Artemis."

Author's Note: Sorry about the messed up chapter earlier.. thanks for all the people who message me about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arya**

"Ah my sister, may I introduced you to my twin the Princess Artemis."

The Princess seems like gliding her way towards them. That's how graceful her walk is. She looks like she's dancing, and Arya wondered how the Princess dress doesn't get mud on the hem of her dress. Arya wasn't much for dresses, that's her sisters' area, but looking at the dress the Princess wear, Arya can't help but admire them. It's a dark emerald color almost black with silvers at the edge and a lot of runic embroidery at the neck and hem made of the same silvery material. And the Princess belly is showing! Doesn't she feel cold? She also wears a silver necklace with a huge emerald pendant and a lot of bracelets that jiggles when she walks. Arya looks at the Princess face, although covered with a veil Arya still thinks she's beautiful, her eyes is the most brilliant green eyes she's ever seen. It looks like the emerald she's wearing and the dark coal that adorned the sides of her eyes make it stand out even more. Her lashes are thick and long too! Arya feels just the slightest bit of jealousy. The Princess eyes are more beautiful than all the parts on Arya's body. She knew that she's not pretty, Beth and Jeyne even called her Arya horse face. She knew she's not the pretty daughter, that's Sansa but now… even Sansa looks ugly compared to her! Thinking that she throws a glance at her sister. Arya felt a slight vindictive happiness seeing her sisters' jealous face. She knew she shouldn't be happy that her sister is jealous of another's beauty but all her life she's been jealous of her sisters, and Sansa could be cruel too when she laughs every time Beth and Jeyne called her Arya horse face. She deserve that!

She looks again at the King he's still smiling and beckoning his sister at his side. When she reached him, the King puts his hand on the Princess waist and introduced her to her family. The King looks friendly enough to Arya, he's also clean and handsome unlike almost all of the Northern men she knows. Although he's a bit too pretty… Sansa doesn't seem to mind though, she's been giving the King the googly eyes and blushing and smiling like an idiot. She really doesn't understand her sister.

Now though looking at the soldiers that accompanied the King and Princess, she can't help but sigh, look at all those beautiful weapons! That one carries a sword bigger than her Father's, and Ice is huge! That Axe look deadly, and ohhh the King has a beautiful sword too, small but beautiful. It's in a scabbard attached to his belt but what Arya is seeing is still impressive. The hilt is made of gold and red, and the scabbard has a lot of runic designs and carvings too, while the Princess… she has a bow and a quiver of arrows at her back. Arya gape at that, she hasn't seen that one coming. She's a Princess isn't she? Why is she allowed to have that? Aren't Princesses for sewing and flowers and all things girly? Feeling confused, she looked at her mother who upon noticing said weapon frown upon the princess. Her father though, he looks like his remembering something both sad and pleasant, seeing the longing look he gave the princess. It's the same look he gave her sometimes though, so it's not like her Father likes the princess. Though Arya couldn't fault her father if he did like the Princess, she's beautiful, even Arya can see that, and besides her mother likes the King, so she thinks it's quite fair.

 **Artemis**

It's been a long journey, from the Pacific to Westeros. And Artemis is getting quite antsy with the long wait, she's a creature that longs to be out in the open and free just like her brother Harry. She doesn't really understand why she wants to go with Harry in the first place. Experiencing being cooped up inside a ship in months is like hell for Artemis, but she can't shake up the feeling that she needs to be with Harry, she needs to be at Winterfell. Her gut tells her that. And her guts never failed her, she trusted her gut when she and Harry are fighting the wizarding war and they survived that, even after… through all the persecution for them being a dark veela they escaped quite a few ambushed because of her gut feeling. So now's not the time to question it. She just hope that Winterfell would be more exciting than their journey to go there.

"Arty." Artemis turn her head to the cabin door, and there stands her twin brother, Harry. He's wearing a simple robe now, good for travelling. His raven hair is a little bit messier than usual, due maybe to his excessive stay at the deck marveling the sea that they're travelling right now. She went with Harry a few days earlier in their travel but her hair get tangled a lot and even if she braided it, it keeps getting sticky and not to mention the salt that seems to cling to her skin. Artemis doesn't like that so much, the vast sea is quiet beautiful though, and at night you can visibly see the stars, it's wonderful. It's been a huge difference compared to her home world, much better than her last.

It's been almost a decade since she and Harry stumbled in Westeros. They were hiding in a small villa at the edge of France that once belong to the House of Black that she comes with a book to travel across dimensions. She's been skeptical about it at first seeing as dimensional travel is quite impossible, but when she showed the book to Harry he becomes ecstatic about the possibility of it. Being on the run has been stressing for the both of them, and the possibility of a permanent escape appealed on Harry. That's why from that point on they spent their time researching about dimension travel and after 2 months of continuous research they finally found the ritual required for them to do. Feeling determined Harry and Artemis prepared all they think they would need in their new adventure. They'd withdrawn all their money in the bank. Liquidated all their properties and bought all the things they think they would need. They each wear a pendant that has the appearance of a miniature trunk that hangs on their neck. Inside them are all their worldly possessions. Gold, books, food, clothes, potions, they have it. And that was how they established their Kingdom. The Pacific, yes it's quite cliché seeing as it's the biggest ocean on their Earth, but to Harry and Artemis it just sounds right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry**

The first thing Harry remembered when they first came to this dimension is that it's filthy. The people stinks, their body odors are full torture for Harry and Arty's sense of smell. Being a dark veela, having enhanced senses are one of the many things that make them not human. Except for being otherworldly beautiful Arty and Harry have enhanced senses ten times more powerful than that of their human counterparts. And compared to ordinary veela who transformed to their avian form when angered, dark veelas doesn't have that quirks. Instead dark wings sprouted from their backs that makes them look like fallen angels and it wasn't triggered by their anger either because they can will it to appear or not. One other major difference is that normal veelas can only use fire element while dark veelas can use all of them, that's actually one of the reason why wizards targeted them more often than all the other safe havens of the normal veelas, they were more powerful and thus dangerous. Harry and Arty are the last of their kind. Their mother was actually the last known princess of their race, but due to the nonstop hunting and killing of their kind Lily's father cast a powerful glamour charm on Lily to make her appear human and entrusted her to one of the muggle family that have allegiance with them, The Evans. A week after… Lily's father, the last King of the dark veelas died, hunted by hit aurors in wizarding Britain.

The smell is just a little sacrifice though, compared to the fate that awaits them if they continue to stay in their own word.

The North is a surprising breath of fresh air, the land is uniquely beautiful with its white snows, winter flowers and the large dark woods scattered all over the lands. They also encountered a lot of wild game while just passing the road on the way to the North's capital, Winterfell. Their hunters doesn't need to go further into the woods for food because of that. This made him think that with the North's abundant natural resources it would really be a good deal if their warden and he reach an agreement concerning their trade matters. The lumber alone will be beneficial to them.

It's a week ride before they reached the Ancient castle of Winterfell, the home to the Starks and Harry and Artermis feels grateful for the respite in their long journey. The whole family is also accommodating and the castle feels warm despite the still falling snow in Northern lands.


End file.
